Livewire
:You may also be looking for the episode " ". Livewire (née Leslie Willis) is a former shock jock turned into an electrokinetic super villain bent on taking revenge against Superman. History Leslie Willis was a popular WLXL shock jock who made a habit of ridiculing Superman. Leslie's outspoken and polarizing style garnered her as many supporters as disputants. People all over Metropolis listened to Leslie. Lex Luthor, in particular, enjoyed her radio show, "Live Wire". Bibbo had called her up to denounce her attitude and pointing out how Superman is a great guy, and she proceeded to ridicule Bibbo as well. Superman had apparently heard her show, but didn't let it bother him as he considered creating controversy simply to be what shock jocks do. Leslie was interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent about an upcoming party in Centennial Park to celebrate the third anniversary of her show. As part of the celebration, there was going to be a concert. During the party, there was an thunderstorm, and police tried to stop the festivities because they were concerned for the crowd's safety. Leslie disregarded the police's warnings, and went so far as to incite the crowd against the police. The chaos continued until Superman arrived, but he couldn't convince her to stop the party. In fact, she took Superman's appearance as an opportunity to ridicule him in public. .]]While basking in the crowd's reverence, Leslie was moved aside by Superman to protect her from a bolt of lightning, attracted to the stage's metal scaffolding, that hit him instead. Leslie made a run for it, but the electricity arced off Superman and struck her, changing her skin and hair color instantaneously. She was taken to Metropolis Hospital, where she recovered and quickly learned that she now had the power to generate and manipulate electricity. The former radio personality renamed herself "Livewire" and wreaked havoc in Metropolis. She blamed Superman for what happened and vowed to kill him. She used her new abilities to hijack Metropolis and manipulated every medium, including telephones, televisions and billboards. She announced that she would take control of Metropolis's utilities, declaring that if the public wanted to use them they would have to pay her on a regular basis. However, her power was limited and she needed to recharge her powers regularly, which left her vulnerable. Because of this weakness, Superman was able to track Livewire to a local hydroelectric plant and, in the ensuing battle, she was defeated when exposed to water. After this, she was held under heavy restraint and left in a near catatonic state at Stryker's Island. Her medical care while at Stryker's was financed by Lex Luthor. Double teaming .]]Sometime later, she recovered and was kept in an insulated yet otherwise regular cell, although the corridor she was in was cordoned off, banning prison employees from using electrical devices in that area due to her powers. The only form of entertainment she was allowed was reading material, and her own corner bookshelf. However, a young, inexperienced janitor paid no attention to these rules, listening to a Walkman while cleaning the floors, and Livewire manipulated him into letting her borrow it (on the basis she wanted to hear music), and drained the device's power to charge herself and blast her way to freedom. Livewire then engaged Superman, but her power was not enough to destroy him. Livewire decided that the best way to defeat him was to team up so she sprung another super villain, Parasite, from his cell. She convinced Parasite to cooperate by promising to let him have a taste of his power, which proved tough as Parasite was addicted to draining. Together, they committed a series of crimes in Metropolis, but eventually Parasite betrayed Livewire by draining her powers. He subsequently used Livewire's powers to attack Superman, all while holding Livewire captive to feed off of her energy. While trying to get away from Parasite, Superman was inadvertently given a fire source in an area with a fire suppression sprinkler system. When Parasite realized Superman was setting off the smoke detectors, it was too late for him to react and he was electrocuted because he now had Livewire's electrokinesis. After the Parasite was defeated, he and Livewire were delivered to the authorities. Livewire would be moved to a new prison. Triple teaming and Poison Ivy.]] Some time later, when she was being transported through Gotham City, Livewire escaped again and escaped into the city's underworld. There, she met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. The three formed an alliance to commit a series of crimes. With Superman unavailable, Supergirl headed to Gotham, where she met Batgirl who informed her about Livewire. Batgirl and Supergirl teamed up to fight Livewire, Ivy, and Harley at Gotham Park. During this melee, Livewire almost electrocuted Batgirl, but Supergirl saved her and Livewire was defeated. She was later returned to the Metropolis prison system. Superman Revenge Squad Years later, Livewire became a member of the Superman Revenge Squad to destroy Superman once and for all. They started a rampage at Daily Planet Plaza, but the Justice League intervened and Livewire was easily knocked out by J'onn J'onzz. After Superman was "killed" by Toyman, Livewire and Kalibak started another rampage at Metropolis. Flash defeated Livewire by running ahead of her and dropping one end of the wire she was traveling along into water, causing her to reappear there and short out. When Superman returned, the remaining villains were taken down. She later joined Grodd's Legion of Doom. She attended several meetings and was present when Dr. Polaris attempted to kill Luthor. Powers and abilities After being augmented, Leslie is now a being of pure energy; she had the ability to absorb and project high amounts of electricity in numerous ways, from channeled beams to bolts. By focusing electricity, she could rapidly heat metals to melting point, and reflect laser fire. She could also travel through wires and enter machines, forcing them to perform actions according to her will. She gained super-strength, able to effortlessly tear off the turbine from a electrical generator and hurl it some distance away. She can ionize the air surrounding her, which is how she created her costume. She does not require food/water for sustenance any longer. Weaknesses All of Livewire's active powers depended on her being charged; without electricity she could be held in an insulated cell with a door she could of otherwise smashed her way through. Being coated in an electrically-resistant substance, such as silicate dust, could nullify her powers even when she was fully charged. As an electrical being, Livewire is vulnerable to water. Appearances * " " * "Double Dose" * "Girl's Night Out" * "Hereafter, Part I" * "Dead Reckoning" * "The Great Brain Robbery" See also * DCAU influences on mainstream comics Category:A to Z Category:Broadcasters Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Individuals with electrokinetic abilities Category:Individuals with energy absorption powers Category:Justice League rogues Category:Metahumans Category:Residents of Metropolis Category:Secret Society members Category:Stryker's Prison inmates Category:Superman rogues